


Gamzee's Favorite Faygo

by Trash_For_Ships



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 2omefiin man iidk, A lot - Freeform, Gamzee likes his Faygo, M/M, May make a chapter 2 if requested, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tavros has a limited appearance, Unbeta'd, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6395539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash_For_Ships/pseuds/Trash_For_Ships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As you will soon read, Gamzee does enjoy his wicked elixir. In more ways than one. </p><p>{Unbeta'd. CC is appreciated. Pre-Sburb}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gamzee's Favorite Faygo

**Author's Note:**

> Literally was bored as all hell when writing this and it's actually pretty much pwp, now that I read it. Enjoy!

Gamzee looked around his hive, then back at the bottle in his hand. Goatdad had left for the sea a few days prior, and would likely not be back soon. As always, Gamzee would have the hive to himself until then. 

Letting out a breath the teen realized he'd been holding, Gamzee walked over to his couch. It was large enough to function as a place to sleep, and was often used when Gamz couldn't be bothered to take his clothes off to get in his reacoopracoon. He sat down regularly, then swung his legs upward and his head down. Ignoring the sudden rush of purple to both his think pan and cheeks, he pulled off his pants, letting them fall somewhere.

 

Snagging the Faygo bottle that he had set down next to him, Gamzee cracked it open at an angle, trying his best not to spill it on his shirt. He dipped one finger into the red fizz, then moved to circle said finger around his bone bulge. Shuddering at the sensation of the carbonation and on such sensitive skin, Gamzee dipped it lower (or rather, higher) and started to slowly run it along the outside folds of his nook.

 

A second finger quickly joined the first, lightly testing the waters of Gamzee's own limits, then scissoring his nook open, muscles going taught at the cold air. 

With another deep breath in and out and some careful maneuvering, Gamzee had positioned the open Faygo at his nook, some of the red soda already beginning to wet his opening. A quiet whimper escaped the purpleblood, and his bulge unsheathed itself, purple beginning to smear with red. 

Tipping the lip of the bottle further, both shoving it further into himself and filling himself even more. The fizz began to give Gamzee sinful sensations that he knew no bulge could give him, and he squirmed, biting his lip to hold back moans. 

He loved being filled like this, stuffed to capacity and then some. The feeling of all that fluid lapping at his inner walls made his bulge twitch. His most sinful fantasies almost always involved him being fucked into a wall by someone with a bulge bigger than his own, then being filled to the motherfucking brim and being used as a pail. 

As the thought crossed his mind, Gamzee couldn't find it in himself to hold back any longer, and his hands moved of their own accord. One tipped the bottle all the way up, emptying the carbonated contents into his already almost full nook. His free hand shot to his bulge, rubbing it as fast as he could, driving himself even closer to orgasm. His moans were loud and blissful. 

His nook clenched around the bottle top, causing the contents of it to slosh back and forth inside him, and that's what drove poor Gamzee over the mirthful edge. His moans near screaming, he came with a strangled honk, hand still around his bulge and soda in his nook. Gamzee couldn't be happier as he came off his pleasure high, still feeling wonderfully full.

 

There was a knock on the door to the hive and before Gamzee could answer, in walked Tavros.


End file.
